The present invention relates to environmentally controlled enclosures and, more particularly, to enclosures for maintaining electrically-powered appliances in an environment well suited to their long-term operation. The present invention finds particularly advantageous application for mounting, housing and protecting video monitors and TVs from otherwise hostile ambient conditions.
In recent years, video monitors have become one of the primary information transmission appliances in society. Their use has extended from air, bus and rail terminals to shopping malls and retail sales establishments, and even to a variety of outdoor sports and recreational venues. However, conventional video display equipment includes components that are sensitive to adverse weather conditions and other environmental contaminants. For example, present day video monitors do not perform well when exposed to extremely hot or cold temperatures for prolonged periods. Likewise, rain, high humidity and salt mists can cause malfunction. Even dust, dirt and insects can interfere with a monitor's proper operation. As a result, use of video monitors in many outdoor venues have been curtailed, or have proven costly due to increased maintenance and shortened service life.
A need, therefore, exists for an enclosure that will suitably mount, house and protect environmentally sensitive appliances, particularly modern video display equipment, in a simple and cost effective manner.